Sir Claude
Sir Claude Is a foul-tempered feral cat who considers him-self 'above' native species. Sir Claude acts as a solo opera-tor, selfishly doing what he pleases and not trusting any-one for fear of losing power. Blinky Bill The Movie (2015) At the Koala Joe's Roadhouse a Bilby was puffs and panting and the bilby runs off and it thud by the feral cat named Sir Claude and grubs it's tail that his mother loves to play of his but that only one thing who's spys more then her he wonders who is he sniffs like Koala Blinky Bill loves to play with toy waking and he loves to eat some food at the shop and some water then Claude looks for a koala at the shop then he saw Blinky drink some water and runs over and smash by the window Blinky to helps him up and and Sir Claude wakes up he to revenge Blinky tells him knows him he introduced the purebred British Shorthair to eat some animals and birds and the he's was a nightmare koala and Claude chases Blinky around the shop he climbed the top when Blinky jumps over and Claude fells off the shop with the fireworks exploited Blinky runs and head to the van for ride on the road Sir Claude will followed him. in the tunnel Sir Claude saw the broken cage and he growls to following Blinky with Nutsy and then at the top of those big rock Jacko has to hit the trail but Sir Claude arrived he growls at Jacko complaining about his tail Jacko to begging and he smacked him off and Claude saw Blinky with Nutsy and they trying to escape on the rockside then Sir Claude lies at Wombo and he tells him with those emus and Claude knocked his hideout. then at croc canyon Claude watched Beryl and Cheryl are say goodbye and the eums went away and now Claude follows them it was sunset Blinky, Nutsy and Jacko are run over by the crocodilles and they chases to the top of the rocks and Claude founds then and he chases them and then falls off to the crocos and chases away. at the zoo humans saw the koalas they go to get the ladder but Blinky with his father Mr. Bill with Nutsy, Jacko and Jorge are ready to fly on the flyer but Sir Claude arrives he gasped and saw Mr. Bill is the tail biter Mr. Bill tells him to fair go and he trying to save him from the trap he would it died and Claude growls tells him to never ask for his help and now he would pay and he tries to kill him Blinky tells Claude to get off his dad he kicked him and falls off and Claude chases him around the zoo Mr. Bill, Nutsy, Jacko, Jorge on the flyer with the emu friends Beryl and Cheryl to rescue Blinky from the that cat Blinky falls off and he the wails and in the ground he saw the croc footprint and Claude times got him but Nutsy arrives to help him off Blinky jumps to the bunch of the seesaw Claude falls off to the cactus and he jumped high and Nutsy kicks him and he falls off again and Nutsy tells Blinky to grub the rope and Blinky runs to the rope but Claude was running and growls and smash him and he has finally got him and he tries to kill him but Blinky's mother Mrs. Bill arrives to get his paws of her son and she knocks Claude out Blinky hugs his mother to saving his life when Nutsy knock the wail and tells to grub the rope Blinky tells his mother meet his new friend Nutsy but Claude has to every last one of them but the crocodille came out of the water and Blinky with his parents and his new friends are escape but Blinky to grub Claude about his friends will save them but Claude was hold the jaws of the crocodille and he told him who needs friends who got nive lives and trying to kill Blinky again but in his last words say "Mummy" Blinky watching Claude has been eaten by the crocodille and Blinky joins the flyer with Mr. Bill, Mrs. Bill and his new friends all the way back home to Greenpatch. Played By * Rufus Sewell Trivia Sir Claude is a purebred British Shorthair his eyes with green and purple and his tail has been cut by a trap when Blinky's father Mr. Bill tries to save him and he would died Claude is the main villain of the new Blinky Bill movie. Gallery TBA Category:Blinky Bill characters Category:Cats Category:Antagonists Category:Australian Category:Blinky Bill: the Movie characters